


the music sounds so good when you're movin

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancer!Liam, M/M, Mentions of Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn smiles, shaking the boys - Liam, his name is Liam - hand. “Zayn,” He replies,  ”You were really good,” Zayn adds a second later.<br/>“You think so?” Liam asks, grinning brightly, “Thanks, I try my best.” He continues after Zayns nod.<br/>Dancer!Liam AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the music sounds so good when you're movin

**Author's Note:**

> There’s links to videos of the dances liams doing, because i suck at explaining dancing and i fell inlove with them when i watched, so.  
> Title from One Directions song ‘Another World’

Zayn sighs as he walks up the three steps to the large dance studio Niall, Harry’s boyfriend, practically lives at. They were having a small party, just the dancers and their family or a few friends, and Niall had invited Harry and himself. Zayn didn’t really want to go, Harry and Niall were often off in their own world for at least an hour when they’ve been separated for the day, and other than them, Zayn only knew Louis, who was often running about causing a ruckus. 

But, Harry had practically begged him to go, saying he never did anything fun anymore; that he was getting  _boring,_  so Zayn regretfully agreed.

It helped that it was nothing large or fancy, since it was right after rehearsal -  _is that he right word?_  Zayn wondered - so more than half the people would be sweaty and still in their clothes from practice.

As he stepped into the studio behind Harry, he takes in the high ceiling, dark red walls and large mirrors. Zayns eyes finally land on the group of people under the bright lights, dancing to the loud Justin Bieber and Will.I.Am song.

([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WFk4NEDLeA)) The first three people were the only ones he payed attention to, really, but he did register Louis in the second row. In the front row Niall was on the left, a large lion-haired looking dude he didn’t know in the middle, and another guy he didn’t know next to him.

Zayn couldn’t stop himself from staring at the one on the right. He was possibly the most attractive man Zayns ever seen.

He was shirtless, showing his  _very_  nice stomach, with extremely baggy navy sweat pants, a strange blue and black plaid hood/scarf/mitts hybrid thing that Zayns never seen before, and large clunky silver high tops with blue laces. The guy had a strong jaw littered with a hint of stubble and warm brown eyes with big, pretty, pink lips.

Zayn wonders how guys can so easily move their hips like that. He’s sure if he tried he’d snap something, and he thinks their hoods are a little ridiculous, but they make the dance moves look even cooler. 

After about a minute, they end with everyone pretty much running on the spot, making their butts shake quite a bit, and Harry jokingly calls out to Niall to  _‘shake that booty, baby!’_  making everyone laugh while Niall blushes and extravagantly blows kisses to Harry and Zayn.

They throw their hoods off to the side as ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5aHoVL18Sc)) Thrift Shop by Macklemore starts, and everyone effortlessly flowed into another routine - is that what its called? Zayn really needs to learn more dance terms - and his eyes instantly lock on the same boy.

Zayn struggles for a moment, trying to figure out if he should pay more attention to the boys face, arms or legs, eventually settling for trying to do it all at once, which is sort of difficult.

Zayn smiles slightly when they all thrust as a rooster noise booms out of the speaker, and soon after it’s over. People clap and high five and pat each other on the back, loud words he couldn’t understand echoing through the studio. 

He sees Harrys eyes flickering around, searching for his blond boyfriend, his frown deepening more and more when he can’t spot him. 

The boy Zayn had been ogling the whole time approaches them, smiling happily. “Hey, Harry. Niall’s outside shoving Lou’s face in the mud because he said your hair is stupid.” He says, voice deep and absolutely wonderful.

“That’s not true,” Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a toddler, “My hairs the best hair of all hairs.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes, vowing to make cooler friends once this is over.

The boy glances at the quiff on Zayns head quickly before smiling fondly at Harry. “Sure thing,” He coos, ruffling Harrys curls, then turning his attention to Zayn. “Hi, I’m Liam.” He says, holding out his hand.

Zayn smiles, shaking the boys - Liam, his name is Liam - hand. “Zayn,” He replies,  ”You were really good,” Zayn adds a second later.

“You think so?” Liam asks, grinning brightly, “Thanks, I try my best.” He continues after Zayns nod.

“ _Liam,_ ” Harry whines, “Go find Niall. I don’t wanna move, and I want a snog. I’m going to snog  _you_  soon.”

“Sorry Haz, you’re not my type.” Liam replies easily, smirking.

“Oh? And what is?” Harry questions, leaning forward, genuinely curious.

Liams gaze turns back to Zayn, brows furrowing as he takes in the leather jacket, skinny jeans, ‘thank you fuck you’ shirt and white converse.

“Honestly? Zayn.” Liam says bluntly, winking and playfully shoving at Zayn who grins back, eyes bright.

Harry smiles, glancing at Zayn with a mischievous glint in his eye. “ _Well,_  I’ll just leave you two alone, then.” Harry says smoothly, taking off to find Niall, stumbling not so smoothly.

Zayn stares after him for a second, then smiles awkwardly at Liam, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry. He’s a pretty big twat.”

Liam smirks, nodding. “Pretty big twat.” 

Zayn laughs, eyes crinkling slightly, “Louis is worse, though, yeah?” 

“Definitely worse.” Liam agrees seriously.

_Speak of the devil,_  Zayn thinks, as Louis comes barreling forward, tiny limbs flying everywhere, jumping on Liams back and rubbing his mud-covered cheek against Liams clean one.

Liam groans and wriggles free, telling Zayn he’ll talk to him later before chasing Louis off.

\- x -

Harry and Niall come back soon after, and they hang out at the food table for a while - where did Niall put all this shit? - before Zayn slides  away when they start snogging, not in the mood to hear Harrys whines and whimpers.

The lion boy slides into step beside Zayn as he’s wandering about aimlessly. He introduces himself as Andy and quite shamelessly, and bluntly, hits on him. 

Zayn doesn’t bite, though. It’s not that Andy’s unattractive or rude or anything, Zayn likes him so far, it’s just. Zayn’s kind of hoping to catch up with Liam again later, so he excuses himself politely. Andy gives him an overly friendly hug before winking and walking off.

Zayn slips out of the studio unnoticed, and sits himself on the concrete steps, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He inhales deeply, smoke filling his lungs as he shuts his eyes. 

He’s blowing the smoke up above his head in small ‘o’s when he hears the door open and close behind him. He grins when he turns to see Liam - now in a white v-neck, unfortunately - smiling back at him, coming to take a seat next to him on the step.

“S’gonna kill you, you know.” Liam mumbles, gesturing to the cig.

“I’m aware.” Zayn replies, a light smirk on his face.

Liam laughs softly, “As long as you know.” He says, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle almost completely shut. 

They make small talk while Zayn finishes smoking, discussing how long Liam’s been dancing, how long Zayn’s been into art, little facts about themselves, and funny stories about Louis, Niall and Harry.

After a few moments of silence, Liam knocks their knees together. “They’re dancing in there.”

“That’s wonderful.” Zayn deadpans.

“You should come dance with me!” 

Zayn stares at Liam, seeing he’s clearly not joking. “Absolutely not.”

“ _Why?_ ” Liam whines, widening his eyes and sticking his bottom lip out. “Please?”

“No. I’m worse than Harry, and that’s saying something.”

“ _C’mooon_  Zayn,” Liam whines again, “I’ll do most of the work. Please? It’d make me  _so_  happy.” He sticks out his lip even more, and bats his eyelashes dramatically.

Zayn sighs, pocketing his pack of smokes and lighter, walking up the steps. “If I make a fool of myself, I’m killing you in your sleep.”

“Okay!” Liam says brightly, following after.

\- x -

After Zayn takes off his jacket and places it on a random chair, hoping to God no one takes it or moves it, Liam leads him to the far corner of the room. It’s more secluded from the rest of the people dancing, and Zayns grateful for that. The less people watching him look like an idiot, the better.

Liam does a few slow body rolls, looking at Zayn expectantly while he just stands there with a completely helpless and slightly frustrated look on his face. “Liam, I don’t know what I’m doing, this is useless.” He whines, flailing his arms around.

Liam smiles at him, soft and fond, before huffing. “Fine, let’s try this.” He says. He reaches out to grip Zayns hips and turn him around, then pulls him so that they’re just barely touching, Zayns back to Liams chest. “Okay,” Liam says, kicking Zayns legs apart a little, “Just relax, and move your body with mine, yeah?”

Zayn nods, taking a deep breath. Liam rolls his hips a little, slowly, moving Zayns body along with it. He smiles and nods encouragingly, even though Zayn cant see it, before continuing to do it a few more times.

He stops when Zayn gets the hang of it, and turns him back around. “Arms.” Liam says. 

Zayn stares stupidly for a moment, and Liam rolls his eyes. “Put them on my shoulders, Zayn.” He explains. 

Zayn nods, doing as he’s told and placing his hands on Liams shoulders, taking a moment to appreciate how big and broad they are. “So, just the same thing yeah? It’s not that hard right?” Liam asks, starting to roll their hips together agian. 

Zayn thinks it’s basically just what he’d do with someone in a club, if he danced at clubs, but he’s glad it’s nothing complicated.

Eventually Liam moves his hands to the small of Zayns back, just above his boxers, and presses them completely together. When Zayn looks up Liams got this intense look in his eyes; slightly questioning too, and he starts leaning in, slowly enough that Zayn could stop it if he wanted to. He _definitely_  doesn’t want to. 

Zayn quickly closes the gap between them, attaching his lips to Liams and securing his arms around Liams neck tighter to pull him down a small amount. Zayn sinks his teeth into Liams full bottom lip like he’s been dying to since he first saw him dancing, and Liam sighs, parting his lips. 

Their tongues glide together for a few seconds before Liam presses against him harder; digging his fingers into the dimples on the bottom of his spine, and takes control, licking into Zayns mouth as he moves his hands down to rest on Zayns bum, squeezing a little.

Zayns fingers find their way to Liams hair, tugging slightly. It’s hard to get a good grip, since its pretty short, but Liam moans softly anyway.

There’s a wolf whistle and a loud _‘ow ow! get it, Payne!’_  from Niall and Harry.  Zayn growls and pulls back slightly, fingering them.

“Harry’s a pretty big twat.”

“Pretty big twat.” Liam agrees, chuckling.

 


End file.
